Mico Control
Mueller & Mico Elevator Technology Co., Ltd. (or commonly known as Mico Control and rarely''' Micolift', Chinese: '米高电梯''') is a Chinese elevator and escalator components and accessories company based in Foshan City, Guangdong Province. The company was founded in 1991 and has about 200 employees. It manufactures elevator control systems and components and accessories such as elevator controllers, frequency inverters, fixtures, cabins, etc. It is one of the first elevator component manufacturers in China. History Mueller & Mico was founded in 1991 and was one of the first companies in China specialized in elevator components. In 1995, the company partnered with German-based Micotrol International GmbH to manufacture and distribute Micotrol-branded frequency inverters for elevators. Two years later, the company began developing their own elevator frequency inverters and in 1999 the company successfully launched their own frequency inverters and microprocessor-based elevator car operating panels to the market. In 2010, Mueller & Mico established Guangdong Speedy Elevator Co. Ltd., an elevator company based in Guangdong province. Products Currently, Mueller & Mico has eight products which are classified under two segments; Elevator Control Systems and Lift Components. The Elevator Control System segment consists of microprocessor controllers for elevators and escalators, elevator communication boards and frequency inverters, while the Lift Components segments consists of elevator cabins, fixtures (hall and car operating panels), floor indicator displays, elevator ceilings and elevator buttons. Usage in other countries Besides Mainland China, products made by Mueller & Mico have been used by various elevator companies (mainly third-party ones) in other countries. For example, in Indonesia, Mico products have been widely used by two local elevator companies; PT. Indoraya Nusantara Djaya (Lines) and CV. Etika Sejahtera (Delta Lift)Delta Lift Traction Elevators at Mega Boutique Hotel, Bali since around the mid 2000's. These companies have been using them a lot for new installations but they have also use them for modernizations, although rare. Other local companies that are known to use Mico products are PT. Chitek Indolift Utama (Chitek Elevator) and PT. Koppelindo Elevators (under their brand name CremonaRare CREMONA Glass MRL Elevator - Central Restaurant Tomang - JKT). Mico products are also quite common in Macau, of which most of them have been used for modernizations. A Macanese elevator company called Son Vo Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. is known for using Mico products in Macau a lot for modernizations of older elevators. In addition, Son Vo is also a distributor of Speedy Elevator in the region. In Hong Kong, at least two local elevator companies are known to use Mico components for modernizations in Kowloon. Even both Kone and Otis also used Mico fixtures for elevator replacement in Hong Kong Island. Notable installations China *Macao Central, Macau (2017)Modernization of three 1996 Otis 2000 VF elevators. One was the first one modernized and branded as Micolift, while the other two were modernized in 2017 into Speedy Elevator. They were all done by Son Vo Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. *Hotel Beverly Plaza, Macau *Edificio China Plaza, Macau *Chiu Tat Factory Building, San Po Kong, Hong Kong (2012, installed by Vertex Engineering)新蒲崗超達工業大廈威迪升降機 *Luen Hing Building (Sai Yeung Choi Street South), Mong Kok, Hong Kong (2013, installed by Hoi Fai Lift Engineering)旺角聯興大廈Micocontrol升降機 *Metropole Buildings, North Point, Hong Kong (2008 (Lift 6, installed by Kone新都城大廈升降機消息, discussion conversation in hkelev.com), 2009 (Lift 5, installed by Otis新都城大廈 奧的斯升降機))Other than those are replaced by Otis but using Otis controllers rather than Mico controllers. Applied to the residential buildings only. *Paul Yee Mansion, Wan Chai, Hong Kong (2014, installed by Hoi Fai Lift Engineering) Indonesia Almost all of the locations listed below were installed by Lines. Jakarta *Panin Life Center *Film Building, Jl. MT. Haryono *Menteng Square *Hotel Santika Taman Mini Indonesia Indah *Kedai Kopi Aceh, Meruya *Carolus Hospital (modernization from 1990's Otis bed elevators) *Mpu Tantular University (modernized from 1990's GoldStar elevators) *Nyi Ageng Serang Building, Kuningan *Central Restaurant, TomangInstalled by PT. Koppelindo Elevators under their "Cremona" brand name. *Sarinah Building (tower main elevators) (modernized in 2017 by Louser Lift) *HWI Lindeteves (modernized from 1991 GoldStar elevators)Elevators replaced into Hyundai STVF elevators in 2013. Bali *Kuta Town House Apartments (2008) *Everyday Smart Hotel Kuta *L Hotels & Resort Seminyak (2011) *Prama Sanur Beach Hotel (service elevator only) *Hilton Resort Bali (formerly Grand Nikko Bali) (modernizations) *Grand Mega Resort (2011)Installed by CV. Etika Sejahtera with their "Delta Lift" brand name. *Mega Boutique Hotel (2013) Other cities *University of Indonesia - Faculty of Law, Depok *Bekasi Cyber Park, Bekasi *Kampoeng Brasco Fashion Outlet, Cianjur *Hotel Zodiak @ Pasirkaliki, Bandung *Hotel Dafam Fortuna Malioboro, Yogyakarta (2015) *Malioboro Palace Hotel, Yogyakarta (2010) *Parahita Dharmawangsa Clinic, Surabaya *Empire Palace, Surabaya Other countries *Royal President Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand (modernization by LiSA Thailand) Gallery Micolift Fixtures Macau 2.jpg|An elevator car operating panel in Macau, China with Mico Control buttons and "Micolift" brand name. Mico COP.jpeg|Samples of Mico Control Car Operating Panel MICO Control.jpeg|Standard MicoControl Controller Assorted Mico Control buttons.jpg|An assortment of Mico Control elevator buttons on display in an elevator exhibition. See also *Shanghai STEP *Monarch Control External links *Official website *Guangdong Speedy Elevator Co., Ltd. Category:Generic elevator component companies